Three of a Kind
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: Hagi, Saya? Would you like to help me feed her?” you smiled, “Really?” “Mm-hm,” “Wait, Sai. Who is that girl?” he looked at you puzzled. “Are you serious? Saya, that girl’s-“


Three of a Kind

(Hagi)

(note this before reading!! I'm gonna be using some parts of some episodes in this but it won't be that much since I can't remember that much at the moment)

Chapter 1: Awakened

Solomon's Pov

"Now Amshel, no need to be so touchy about the whole subject," you said trying to calm him down. "It's bad enough that Diva seemed to have thrown quite the tantrum when she woke up," you said looking at the clothes and things that were tossed around the room. You looked at her but only saw the back of her head. Amshel walked over to her and stroked her hair, "I have every reason to be touchy Solomon. _**She's**_ awaken as well. _**She's**_ a threat to my 'little treasure', you know that Solomon,"

"What do you want me to do then?" you asked shifting your weight from one leg to the other folding your arms, "You know what I want you to do Solomon. Quit playing stupid. Find _**her**_ and kill _**her **_before her chevalier finds her,"

"How do you know it's just one?"

"Just do as I say Solomon,"

"Right," you turned and walked off.

Saya's Pov

"Saya? What's wrong?" Hagi asked walking toward you. You turned and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, nothing it's just that, this place, it feels like I've been here before. It feels like there's something, someone, I need to remember. But, Hagi, I don't know what or who," he looked at you blankly then said, "Saya, come with me,"

"Where are we going?"

"Some place that will help you remember,"

At the zoo

You stood outside of the building and looked up. Your eyes widened as you gasped as a memory flooded your head.

Flashback

Your ears twitched as you heard singing, you turned and ran toward the source with Hagi close behind you. You came to a window that had gold roses and vines twisting up the side of the building. "HELLO!" you called. The singing stopped, "That's a lovely song you're singing," you said. You waited for a response but there was nothing. "Hey can you hear me?" you waited once more but still nothing, you starred up at the window only to be greeted by a golden rose being tossed out of the window. You stepped back as the flower hit the ground. "Saya, look," Hagi said. You looked up at the window and saw someone standing there, you couldn't see her face since she had a hood on, the shadows covered her eyes so all you saw was her mouth. She smiled at you, "What's your name?" you asked. She giggled slightly then started to sing again walking off. "Hey wait!"

"Saya!" you looked over to the left and saw a boy with short messy dark hair and green eyes wearing an outfit like Hagi's carrying a tray of food walking toward you. "Sai, why are you h-"

"She was singing. It drawed me closer," he said standing next to Hagi looking at the window smiling. He closed his eyes as he started to hum what she was singing, "Her voice is soothing, you know?" he asked opening his eyes. "Hagi, Saya? Would you like to help me feed her?" you smiled, "Really?"

"Mm-hm,"

"Wait, Sai. Who is that girl?" he looked at you puzzled. "Are you serious? Saya, that girl's-"

Flashback End

You ran inside of the building, "Hagi watch Riku and Kai,"

"Saya!" Riku said running toward you but Hagi pulled him back. "Stay here,"

Inside the building

You walked inside of the building and ran up the stairs to a prison cell. You looked at the opened cell door. You looked up and saw the back of a girls head. She slowly turned around to reveal that she had pale skin and big blue eyes. She blinked slowly then said, "Hello Saya, my dear sister," you looked at her then said, "Diva," she smiled. Suddenly you heard singing, you turned around and saw a girl with long dark hair and pale skin. The shadows of her bangs covered her eyes, she had on a long white dress that wrapped around her neck and was sleeveless with a golden bow right above her stomach. Her dress slightly dragged the ground. She slowly stepped toward you and you could see that she had on gold slip on shoes. Your eyes started to narrow trying to see her face. She quit singing then slowly looked up to reveal that she had golden eyes and light pink lips. She smiled then said, "Saya, Diva, my what an unexpected family reunion this is," just then Sai's words from so long ago flooded into your head. '_Are you serious? Saya, that girl's your youngest sister, her name's-'_

"Mira," you said. She gave you a larger smile, "You remember me, I'm touched that you do," she said running toward you smiling. She pulled you into a hug. You looked down at her confused, you heard Diva giggle, "How cute," Mira let go of you as she looked at Diva. Her smile faded as did Diva's, she took a step back as Diva did as well. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Kai, David and Riku, Diva and Mira looked at them, "W-wait, there's three Saya's?" Mira blinked slowly when Diva reached behind her. You pulled your sword out and loaded it with your blood. You attacked were going to attack Diva when suddenly you heard a gunshot. Diva's eyes widened as her upper body fell backwards while she was still standing up. Mira looked at David he shot at her too. It hit her in the stomach she gasped as her body hit the ground. "NOO! DAVID! W-"

"How rude," you heard someone say. You looked to the left and noticed that Diva had stood up straight and gently tugged at the blood stain on her dress. "I actually liked this dress,"

"Not only that, there's a hole and a stain," Mira said standing up looking at David. "I'm on your side you know," Mira said looking at you smiling. Diva came up behind Diva her but she felt her and turned around punching her in the stomach, she let out a small scream as Diva kicked her in the chest. She flew back into the wall. The imprint of her body was left in the wall as she fell down. You turned to attack her but she ended up knocking you out of the window. You let out a small scream as you flew outside and came close to hitting the ground. Hagi hopped up and caught you before you hit the ground.

Mira's Pov

You watched as Saya flew out of the window. You charged at Diva and knocked her out of the window while you held on to her dress. You punched her in the face. You both were twisting and fighting in the air, "MIRA!" you heard Sai scream.

Sai's Pov

You watched as Mira and Diva twisted in the air fighting and falling at the same time. "MIRA!" you screamed. "DIVA!" Solomon screamed. You both looked at each other. "We'll have to put this fight on hold,"

"Agreed," you said quickly hopping up catching Mira before she fell while Solomon caught Diva. You landed on the ground and gently placed her down. She had new forming bruises on her face, she looked up at you and smiled, "That was fun," you sighed and smiled softly. You were just now noticing that there was a huge hole in the ground. She stood up as did you then pointed at the hole in her dress that you didn't notice until now. "Look Sai, my dress has a hole in it and this blood stain will never come out,"

"Is that all you can think about,"

"What more should I think about?" she asked looking at you with a small smile. "We'll buy you a new one,"

"Alright," she said hugging your arm. "Well then, I suppose we should get going then shouldn't we? Amshel won't be too happy about you getting hurt,"

"Alright then, until the next time my dear sisters," with that Diva and Solomon disappeared.

Mira's Pov

"Mira?" Saya said. You turned and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Are you….uh…evil?"

"Huh? Who? Me? Never! Only when I don't get my way I am," you said smiling. Sai walked over toward Hagi, "Good to see you again!" he said smiling. "Nice to see you as well, Sai," Hagi said smiling. "HAGI!!" you said hugging him. He chuckled, "I can tell your personalities still the same," he said rubbing your head. "I've missed you! And why did Saya ask me if I was evil? She's acting like she has amnesia!"

"Well, she kinda does,"

"Really? Wow, sleeping for a long period of time doesn't do the body good huh?"

"no, it doesn't" Hagi said smiling. "Hey Hagi?"

"Yes, Mira?"

"Could you….um…." you looked away. He seemed a bit worried, "could I what?"

"play the cello, just one song," he smiled, "Sure,"


End file.
